Deeper
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for a long time and have been hiding their feelings for each other. 3 year old fic SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Kishimoto does.

A/N: Okie, so I said I wouldn't post anymore SasuNaru on here... well, I don't want to... but I was convinced to upload everything I've written here, and this is the VERY FIRST thing I've ever written and submitted online, and that was in July of 06. There's two chapters. and Hey, you all get to see where this all started. I used to be only SasuNaru because I never really could find any GOOD NaruSasu... and well, now I write NaruSasu only. So I'm going to apologize for the horribleness that this is... and leave you to it and yes, there's **Yaoi**

* * *

"Yo! You made it just in time!" Kiba waved at the approaching males. Sasuke, with hands in his pockets and the placid expression he always had, strolled toward Kiba. Naruto was practically bouncing by the raven's side, excited to be hanging out with his friends after a long week of mid-terms. It was fall break, and soon they'd be back to college with the torturous professors.

"That was the longest ride, _EVER_!" Naruto smiled at his joke, casting a glance at Sasuke. Their stoic companion replied with a simple, "Hn," and leaned against the wall near Kiba.

"If _someone_ hadn't overslept; we wouldn't have left so late." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, avoiding the glare of his dark-haired roommate. He knew he was lucky that Sasuke allowed him to live in his house, but they had been constantly together in high school, so it was an obvious decision.

They had met in second grade when Sasuke had switched schools. Everyone, including his teachers, had been afraid of him because of his older brother, Itachi, who had killed his entire family in cold blood. Naruto and Kiba were assigned to help him with his classes and stuck by him from that day on. It took Naruto a long while, but he had finally gotten the Uchiha to open up and accept him. They have been inseparable since.

Kiba patted one of his best friends on the back, leaving his arm draped over the blonde's shoulders. "No worries, dude. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino aren't even here yet." Naruto looked around and for the first time noticed the absence of his other friends. Kiba lifted his arm to point a thumb behind them. "The girls are holding our seats for us in the theater. I came to get soda and popcorn when I spotted you two," Kiba added as he looked to the entrance for the other boys.

Naruto was turning to look at the concessions again when he noticed Sasuke walking away. Naruto unconsciously stared at the raven's backside as he departed, attracted to the firmness incased in the tight jeans.

He shook his head.

_You know he's not that way, all those girls hanging on him. Get over it. You've been wanting him for years. Move on. _

But Naruto couldn't. He looked the raven over again. The tight black T-shirts he wore always clung to his muscular frame in all the right places.

Naruto found himself slipping into a small fantasy before he was snapped back to reality.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kiba spit out the question Naruto was going to ask all of five seconds ago, before he was lost in his thoughts. Naruto waited for an answer with eyebrows raised in question. The raven turned his head slightly, his usual cocky grin on his lips.

"If you _must_ know, I am going to the bathroom." Kiba nodded, satisfied with the raven's answer. Kiba turned back to scan the crowd for their friends while Naruto looked a bit defeated.

Sasuke knew the boy would recover quickly. He just had to get away from the blonde, the aura was infecting him. Naruto was always ecstatic around everyone, including the Uchiha, but he could only take so much.

_Not to mention the sex appeal._

The blonde was getting to him in that outfit. Sasuke took another long look at the blonde – hands shoved in the pockets of his dark green khakis and a long-sleeved, orange, button-up shirt, which was left untucked.

_Fucking sexy._

Sasuke shook his head. Living with the blond had changed him completely, made him soft. He never showed it, of course: It was unbecoming of an Uchiha to do so. Sasuke shook his head again, this time to shift a bothersome strand of hair from his vision.

"I better go too," Naruto said, and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I don't want to miss any of the movie." And with that, Naruto bounded off after Sasuke.

"Yah-uh," Kiba mumbled with a nod, while he watched the growing concessions lines.

Sasuke was about three steps from the door when the blonde tripped next to him, stumbling toward the floor. Sasuke reached out, his arm catching Naruto by the waist before he made full contact with the carpet.

Naruto looked up at the raven, laughing at his own clumsiness. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

_Dobe._

_**Sexy**__ dobe._ His mind corrected itself.

Their eyes locked with each other for a few seconds. Sasuke tried to force his mind to shut up.

_Do it._

He shook his head, helping the blond to his feet.

_DO IT!_

Before he could stop himself, the raven's face rushed forward. His eyes closed on the way, never wanting to open again until he got what he wanted. He was startled for a second, but only a second, when soft lips met his own halfway, Naruto having closed the distance between them.

They kissed, lips pressed together tightly. Naruto felt his heart pound at his chest as if it would break through his ribs at any second now. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to have this contact so suddenly was enough to give him a heart attack. It was not the first time they had ever kissed, but the first time had been an accident.

He was hoping this would not be their last.

Sasuke felt a surge of energy rush through his body as the kiss intensified. His stomach jumped when he felt a soft tongue press on his lips. A small moan arched its way from his throat as he accepted the request and tangled his tongue with the blonde's, fighting for dominance. He wanted to ravage the man even more, right then and there. He pushed himself forward, moving Naruto slowly backwards.

The woman's restroom door squeaked before it slammed shut behind them. Naruto's back hit the cold tile; a small 'umph' passed his lips from the force with which he hit the wall, taking his breath away. He felt Sasuke's hands sliding slowly up across his abs inside his shirt, leaving a warm tingling wherever they touched.

They turned, not caring where they went, but knowing where they were headed. The sinks came up behind Naruto and he was sharply pressed into the porcelain edge. He grabbed the edge as Sasuke's kisses trailed down his chin and his jaw line. Naruto threw his head back and gasped from the pleasure as the raven's kisses streamed down his neck to his collar bone. Sasuke unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing the tanned flesh beneath. Naruto ran his hands through the mass of raven hair. The kisses were slowly coming back up to his lips, and then the boys began their dance again.

Naruto slammed into the side of the first stall, the hinges rattling with the force of the blow. Sasuke was tearing at the rest of the buttons on his orange shirt. The blonde's hands were desperately searching for the alabaster skin under the raven's tight shirt.

Contact.

Sasuke uncontrollably bucked into to the blonde, the gratification from Naruto's heated touch exciting him more. The motion was reciprocated, resulting in a soft moan escaping from both boys' throats.

Sasuke pulled them both back. They spun in slow circles as they made their way to the back of the stall, their kisses never ceasing, lost in the hunger for each other.

The warmth of the raven's hands left Naruto's body for a fleeting few seconds. Then the stall's lock clicked, and the warmth of touch returned to his skin. Sasuke pressed them back until Naruto slammed into the cold wall again. This time a hand behind his head cushioned the blow, but not before another breath of air was forced out of his lungs. He bucked into the raven again, who returned the gesture as he braced himself against the wall with alabaster hands on either side the blonde's head.

The boy's kisses escalated as the heat from their pressing bodies drove them to a frenzy. Sasuke practically ripped the blonde's shirt down over his shoulders, moving away from his mouth, soft sighs and moans escaping his now unoccupied lips. The Uchiha was panting from the lack of oxygen. Still, he continued nipping and grazing his tongue over the tan neck and shoulders, which prompted the blonde to tug his hair in fits of pleasure. A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he teasingly flicked a tan nipple.

Naruto slid his hands down the Uchiha's chest and exposed stomach, reaching for the elastic of his boxers just above the hem of his jeans. He hooked a finger into the seam, tugging down slightly. This caused the raven to buck up again, moans of satisfaction flew past their lips as heated crotches pressed and rubbed together. Sasuke's kisses trailed back up to his mouth as a hand was removed from the wall. Naruto inhaled sharply into the attack on his mouth, as the hand slid up the outside of his thigh before reaching around to roughly fondle his ass.

Sasuke brought his hand back around to the front of the uke's thigh, his fingers crawling inside the elastic of his boxers. He opened the button to the khakis in a quick motion, pulling down the zipper painfully, teasingly slow. The blond bucked into his touch, which surprised the raven. Naruto was showing an eagerness Sasuke didn't know he possessed. The Uchiha was holding himself back, trying to keep his libido under control. When he felt the touch of Naruto's fingers pass over his own heat, he pulsed into the touch.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

He tugged the blue boxers and pants down in one swift motion, clutching the tanned ass when he let go of the material. Naruto whined into his mouth.

Naruto felt his pulse quicken as his now exposed self came in contact with the raven's bare stomach. Their kisses deepened as the raven picked him up by his thighs and pressed him harder against the wall, grinding against him. The blonde pushed back as he threw his legs around his seme's waist.

Sasuke felt the cloth of his boxers tighten further as the blonde hooked his fingers in the elastic, tugging down, but not far enough to expose him. He ground harder, causing Naruto to release the boxers and throw one hand around the raven's neck and the other on his shoulder to pull himself closer.

The boys were so lost in their pursuit of each other, that when the creaking and following slam of the door sounded they jumped. They immediately stopped all movement, onyx eyes meeting cerulean ones. The latter's eyes darted around, searching for who had interrupted them, both of them not daring to move. When they didn't hear anyone approaching immediately, Naruto relaxed and rested his head on the raven's shoulder. His heavy breathing blew against the other's neck, a hot breath on his own.

Footsteps finally sounded, growing closer. Sasuke slowly slid Naruto, daringly, to his feet before pulling him into his chest to contain the oncoming giggles. They both had finally realized, by the sound of the high-heels, that they were in the women's restroom.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat when he heard a chuckle erupt from the chest below him, and then he was pulled in tighter.

_Is he...Laughing?_

Naruto smiled into the raven's chest as the stall door next to them creaked and shut, the following click confirming the door was locked.

Sasuke let the blonde go, buttoning his jeans before pulling his shirt back down to his waist. Naruto quickly did the same, buttoning and straightening out his shirt after fastening his pants. Sasuke walked over to the stall door, unlocking it. He waited for the blonde to exit first, following as they dashed out the door.

They finally halted when they reached the bench across from the doors to the theater, on the other side of the building. Naruto sat down and looked up into onyx eyes, smiling, managing a laugh through his short breaths.

"Did we?" His voice was a bit raspy, but he didn't need to finish his question. A nod was his answer.

"Yeah." It was breathless, soft, unlike the Uchiha. There was a glow in his obsidian eyes, one that had not been there before.

"I can't believe…" Naruto started as he inhaled, his smile never fading.

_I've wanted to do that for so long…_

"I know." A slight smile graced the raven's lips.

_Now I know. _The smile grew a bit.

_Damnit, we'll have to finish this later._ The idea sent a rush of blood back to his groin. _Later…_

They both turned as a plump woman exited the girl's bathroom, meeting her party only a small distance from the boys. She was pointing at the restroom door, and talking loudly. Even people around her turned at the words – "boys…moaning…women's…"

Naruto stood up, noting that some of the people were turning to look at them, having seen the boys running from the women's restroom only moments ago. Sasuke and Naruto took a few steps backward toward half closed doors as the party of women, and everyone else who had been listening, turned to look in their direction. The observers only caught a glimpse of the boys before they disappeared into the darkened theater.

Once inside the theater, they looked around for their party in the dark.

"YO!" Kiba's voice rang out as he flagged them down. Sasuke stalked up the stairs, two at a time, to their waiting group, followed closely by Naruto.

"What the fuck took you two so long?!" Kiba's eyebrow was raised in question. "The previews have already started." He pointed to the screen, obviously unaware of his loudness. A few more people entered the theater, talking about the 'event' that had just occurred outside. Naruto quickly took his seat next to the shaggy brunette, Sasuke taking the isle seat next to the blonde.

"I drank a ton of water before my nap." Naruto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he offered up his half-assed explanation. Kiba's eyebrow quirked, suspecting that the blond was making it up.

"Damn boy, musta been a hellofalot of water." He smiled, turning to Sasuke. "What's your excuse?" He jutted his chin out in a nod motioning to Sasuke, who turned to the brunette with a placid expression. "You had more than enough time to have sex!" Kiba was grinning widely, having enunciated the last word.

A small blush spread across Naruto's cheeks, only noticed by the raven, who cocked a sleek grin. Onyx eyes flared for a second.

"Almost," he answered smoothly. Pride was practically dripping from the word. Kiba's smile never faded, but he stared at the Uchiha in shock for a few seconds, not believing his own comment was actually partially true.

"Figures," Kiba scoffed as he turned back to the screen. "Lucky Bastard."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke with a smile, the blush still staining his cheeks.

He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

A/N: On to chapter two...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.

A/N: So here's the second Chapter, contains the actual smex. Heh, I've come a long way this is actually quite embarrassing... **Yaoi**

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his and Naruto's apartment, Naruto having gone with the others to get a late meal at Shanghai Mama's after the movie. He dropped his keys which carelessly hit the tabletop beside the door with the sharp ring of metal meeting glass. He headed over to the kitchen table where his laptop was sitting. He decided to kill some time by playing one of his favorite games.

As Sasuke waited for the server to load, his mind drifted back to the bathroom incident. He was glad the others wanted to go to grab a late dinner. Despite his cool exterior Sasuke was still charged from his earlier encounter, his mind still in turmoil. He was going to ravage Naruto the second he saw him. It was like he'd been waiting for this his whole life. Everything before, everyone before, was nothing compared to the blonde.

* * *

Naruto was inhaling his meal, laughing along with his other friends even though he wanted to be somewhere else. He felt detached sitting there with his friends in the restaurant. His body was still with Sasuke. He could still feel the raven's warm touch on his skin. The memory alone was enough to send a rush of blood to his groin.

_More excited than we need to be right this second._ Naruto admonished to his member.

Naruto bit his tongue to distract himself from his thoughts as he continued to engulf what was left of his meal.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and sat up in his chair, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. He looked at his watch then glanced around the dark room, the only light coming from his laptop screen. He wondered when Naruto would return from dinner. It had been more than an hour. He stretched again, adjusting the headphone ear buds in his ears, before he turned up the music and returned to his game.

* * *

Naruto entered the house and went upstairs immediately, thinking Sasuke would be in his bedroom. Naruto opened the door to his own room stripping down to his blue boxers before using the restroom. He was already getting hard thinking about Sasuke waiting for him in the next room over.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room, finding it empty. He looked around again, surprised, and scratched his head. Sasuke's car was in the driveway, but no black-haired male was in sight. He shrugged and headed downstairs.

_Ah, mystery solved._

Naruto said to himself as he discovered Sasuke at the dining room table relaxing back in his chair. Naruto saw that Sasuke's eyes were closed, completely unaware of his presence as he walked quietly up behind him.

Sasuke's stomach flipped when he felt the subtle contact of fingers on the back of his neck. He turned to look up at the owner of said fingers, pulling the ear buds from his ears and set them on the table. Their eyes locked into one another's. Naruto felt as if his inner seme was taking control of him, acting out his fantasy without reservation. It was just him and his raven.

Naruto's touch sent a tingle down his spine. His arm went around the blonde's waist, completely ignoring the game he was playing. Naruto bent over the raven, placing a passionate kiss on those lips. He was pulled around until he was forced to straddle Sasuke in the chair.

Sasuke was struggling to keep from getting lost in his feelings, his cravings, for the blonde. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. He wanted Naruto to be his and his alone. Naruto shifted in his lap, causing the raven's hardness to pulse uncontrollably against the bare thigh.

Naruto trailed kisses down the raven's chin and neck, teasing the Uchiha, nipping and biting at sensitive flesh. Sasuke was panting, soft moans escaping his throat. He felt the blonde smile as he sucked on his exposed collar bone. The attack left a pink area behind as he moved to nip elsewhere, making his way to an earlobe, causing the raven to inhale sharply.

This was something new to him, he was used to being in control, but he was submitting completely. He felt his cock pulse again. Naruto rocked his hips into the throbbing flesh, making the raven curse his jeans for being so tight.

_Fuck me._

Naruto was panting now. He wanted the man under him to be _over_ him. He was Sasuke's from day one, never another person in his mind. Sitting on him, pleasuring him, made the blonde feel more complete than he had ever felt before.

"Fuck me." Naruto's hot breath hit the ivory ear with force he couldn't comprehend. Sasuke's heart went into overdrive; his whole body was suddenly alive. Those two simple words sending Sasuke over the edge.

_Fuck me..._

He was going to.

Sasuke's hands slid slowly to Naruto's posterior, preparing to carry him to a bedroom, but he stopped mid lift. Naruto's lips curled in a proud smile: He had surprised the raven. The Uchiha was reacting to the scantily clad rear he was now holding in his hands. Lips were crushed together again as alabaster fingers crawled their way around to touch the blonde's protruding hardness.

Sasuke felt the affection inside him grow. He knew the other man's intention immediately. Naruto was prepared and he only loved the blonde more for it. Tan hands were traveling down his chest under his shirt, which pulled him out of his thoughts. The blonde was playing with the light trail of hair leading down his abs into his pants. Fingers poked at the elastic of black boxers before the jeans were unbuttoned painfully slow.

Sasuke felt that pulse again. He hated the obstruction of rough cloth more and more each second for being in the way of that soft touch. The prolonged unzipping of his jeans was more of a tease than he could have ever imagined. The blonde's fingers briefly made contact with his barely covered length before he pulled back from their kiss.

"Fuck me."

The Uchiha breathlessly exhaled, brushing his tongue across Naruto's lips. The raven slowly ran his fingers down along Naruto's spine. The blonde responded by removing the tight black shirt rather quickly.

Sasuke pulled the buff man close to him, their skin making full contact. He wanted to devour him, pull the blonde into him and never let go. Naruto was more than willing to become a part of the Uchiha.

Tan fingers teased the skin right inside his boxers. He ground against Naruto as their lips came into contact once more. The blonde returned the gesture by pressing his palm against the Uchiha's member, causing a grunt to elude the raven's control. Naruto smiled as they kissed, his fingers barely making contact with the cloth, toying with the Uchiha. He separated the boxers at their buttoned hole and brushed his fingers along the straining length.

Sasuke's mind was in a frenzy, his incoherent thoughts running into one another like bumper cars. As if able read his mind, Naruto fisted the half cloth covered member.

The Uchiha lost control.

All of his blood was now pooling to the light touch, as if Naruto was something every last cell in his body needed. The raven's crotch was aching for the other boy now – needing him, wanting him. Naruto felt the rising of the hips below him and the jeans sliding past his thighs. Naruto took this opportunity to remove his boxers, actually tearing them from his body.

Naruto couldn't resist teasing the raven again, enjoying it more than anything, knowing his touch was so pleasurable to the other man. He slowly curled his fingers around Sasuke's hardness. He felt the raven's pulse vibrating through his groin as the he lifted the cock out of its cloth prison.

"Fuck Me" It was almost inaudible. The raven's pants and purrs nearly masking the husky, breathless release of those two words again.

Ivory hands ran up his legs. Naruto's body quivered as he was pulled forward, his arms reflexively going around Sasuke's neck to brace against falling. Naruto was startled when he felt cool fingers wrap around him to pump his own hardness. Moans poured out of him into his lover. Sasuke's touch was the only thing he wanted to feel.

Sasuke wasn't only pleasuring the boy in his lap; he was coating his fingers to ready the blonde's entrance. Sasuke took his time preparing Naruto, slowly and gently spreading the opening wider and wider, all the while pumping the blonde's length.

The raven teased him, begging at his entrance. Their fluids mixed in hungry kisses. Sasuke was pulling him in with his mouth, pulling the blonde forward before sliding completely into him.

They both inhaled sharply with gratification, every second, every touch leading up to this moment. Sasuke felt his heart swell. Naruto became his world, everything he was encased around him, and to be inside him was a pleasure he would never forget, of which he would never tire.

The Uchiha throbbed against the walls of his lover's body. It only made Naruto grind down on him, pushing him deeper inside. Sasuke bucked up, a moan pulling them closer together. The blonde began to make small circles with his hips as the raven lifted his slightly. Their kisses were longing, slower than any before, slowing for passion.

Their motions continued as their breathing increased, getting closer to climaxing. Naruto tightening his arms around Sasuke's neck, a hand twined in the raven hair.

Sasuke felt himself about to peak. He halted for a second. The blonde read him instantly. He stayed inside the boy, still kissing, fondling. He grabbed the perfectly toned ass roughly before he stood up.

* * *

Naruto was so lost in the pleasure of it all that he only noticed the raven was naked when he was on top of him, imploring for entrance once more. Sasuke was on his knees between the tanned legs. Naruto waited for the raven to push harshly inside him to continue the movement for which they both so desperately yearned.

Sasuke pressed his lips harshly against his blonde's. Then he grabbed trim hips to pull Naruto back onto his shaft. He instantly began to thrust, slowly building momentum as Naruto kissed down his shoulder. Both boys panted on hot skin.

"Fuck me, Sasuke." The sapphire eyes pierced obsidian ones to a degree neither of them had known. Sasuke's thrusts became more vigorous. He was growling now, exerting all of his force. Naruto clenched the sheets in his fists, throwing his head back to scream in satisfaction.

Naruto's hips rose off the bed as Sasuke pounded into the blonde, who was uncontrollably contracting around the raven's swollen erection.

* * *

"Give me a _fucking_ break!" Kiba screamed turning the volume up on the television.

"Calm down." Shino glanced at the brunette over his magazine.

"Calm down?! They're fucking like rabbits over there and I don't want to hear it!" Kiba pointed at the wall that was shared with the bedroom on the other side.

_"Sa- ah- asuke…!"_

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Kiba threw the remote at the wall, where it shattered on contact. "They have _no_ dignity!" Shino sighed as the brunette, who sat staring at the TV, pressed a pillow against each ear.

* * *

A small stream of sweat ran down Sasuke's back before Naruto's hands passed over the newly cooled skin. The blonde was now sitting his in is lap again. The raven sat Indian-style as the blonde rocked his hips hard into the groin below him. Sasuke was pumping Naruto's member in his hand, simultaneously propping them up in the sitting position.

The boys were locked into each other, panting, moaning, their sweat making it harder to keep a firm grasp on one another. Their bodies were shaking; the impending climax near.

_More._

Sasuke sped up the pumping motion to match the speed of Naruto's grinding. Suddenly, a blond head flew backwards and hot liquid erupted over an alabaster stomach and hand. The sight made Sasuke reach his own peak, pumping his seed into the blonde. A satisfied moan poured out of the Uchiha.

They stayed locked in that embrace, kissing until their lungs were about to shrivel from the lack of oxygen. Naruto pulling away sooner than Sasuke would have liked. He pressed their foreheads together, their pants a steady rhythm. A smile graced the Uchiha's lips. Naruto couldn't help but smile himself.

_Mine._

Sasuke pushed them back to a reclining position. He slowly slid himself off of the blonde and managed to pull a sheet up over them. Naruto whimpered at the loss of body heat, a playful pout formed on the slightly bruised lips.

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke was staring up at the ceiling hands folded behind his head on the pillow. The pout fell from the blonde's lips, his mouth opening to begin to protest. Sasuke turned his head to look Naruto in the eyes.

"What?" Naruto shot the question out about ready to punch the raven for the previous insult.

"I Love You." Naruto's chin nearly hit his knees. Sasuke smirked and turned back to the ceiling as if the shocked man beside him wasn't there.

Naruto couldn't say anything. Did he just hear him right? Naruto's shock dissolved and a smile spread across his face. He cuddled up against the Uchiha.

"I Love You…Sasuke-teme." Naruto felt a slight chuckle against his cheek as he slid his hand across the milky skin of his lover's stomach.

* * *

Kiba removed a pillow from his ear. He leaned forward, jutting his ear closer as he stared intensely at the wall for a few seconds before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Oh _hell_ yeah!" He was practically bouncing with excitement. "It's _about fucking time_!" He yelled at the wall before turning proudly back to the television, resuming his enjoyment of late-night television programming.

Shino let out an irritated sigh before pulling the ear bud from his ear to join Kiba who was still smiling gleefully at the television.

* * *

A/N: So there it was, my first ever thing I posted online and my first yaoi piece Hope it was reasonably alright, and remember this is over two years old!! :Flails and attempts to hide:


End file.
